The Light in the Dark
by Sralinchen
Summary: The woman tried to calm down her rapid breathing and didn't notice the small figure that approached her slowly.


**/* Here's a little something to keep you entertained while I'm busy studying for my exams. **

**Enjoy! And reviews would be very welcome :) */**

* * *

_I have decided to stick with love. Hate is too great a burden to bear. -Martin Luther King, Jr._

* * *

She determinedly walked down the street, impatient to get to her destination. At least that was how it looked like for a stranger. On the inside she was the complete opposite. Mind blank and racing at the same time, no destination at all, emotions threatening to spill over. You could hear the hurried clicking of her heels on the sidewalk, sometimes muffled by the heavy sounds of the wind blasting through the streets. The woman stopped abruptly, shaking her head and started to walk in a slower pace. Everyone watching her would be afraid to cross her path. Pitch black hair, clad in tight black pants, black leather boots and a black leather jacket which seemed to be quite expensive. She radiated a confidence you didn't see often that was scary and calming at the same time; despite feeling like she might crumble at the softest touch. Her pace faltered again as she walked by a dimly lit window. She took a few steps further but then came to a stop as she considered her options.

Finally, having decided what she wanted to do, she turned to her left and walked slowly and fearlessly into an alleyway. She seemed out of breath as she just stood there. The woman tried to calm down her rapid breathing and didn't notice the small figure that approached her slowly. The person had blonde hair and wore a black skirt and a blue button-up shirt. Something was dangling between the fingers of her right hand that reflected what little light fell on it. She apparently knew where she was going and who she was following into that alleyway.

Emily felt someone else's presence behind her as the blonde was only a breath away from her. She slowly turned around and her eyes widened in shock. She hadn't expected her to follow.

"What.. what are you doing here?" she asked while trying to regain her composure.

"I need to tell you something and I need you to listen to me; please. I know I don't deserve your attention right now, but please let me explain. Please!" The smaller woman desperately pleaded.

"Okay." she answered in such a gentle voice, and after what felt like an eternity, that the blonde almost didn't catch on it.

"Okay?" she asked, not quite believing what she had heard.

"Yeah." The taller woman responded while nodding her head in affirmation.

"Th-thank you." JJ was shocked and she had to pause before she was able to comprehend how easy it had been to get the other woman to listen to her. It was almost too easy and that confused her. "First of all, thank you for not sending me away. I don't know what I would have done if- right, sorry." She changed the direction of her speech as she saw the older woman's expression change into annoyance. "Listen, I know I can't tell you enough how sorry I am for what happened. But it's done and I can't make it undone. I know I hurt you in the most awful way and I'm really, really sorry for that. I just.. I realized when I saw the look on your face and watched you leave that I can't live without you. It felt like I stabbed myself directly in the heart as I broke yours. I don't want to be the cause of your pain, I want to be there for you, to help you heal, to be the shoulder you can lean on and the person you can talk to about everything."

She paused to take a deep breath and wiped away the tears that had started to fall during her little speech. In that moment, Emily noticed the small object that JJ still held in her hand. She reached for the young woman's wrist. The blonde was shocked by the other person's sudden movement and watched her, wide-eyed. Emily was looking at the necklace in wonder and when she finally recognized it, she couldn't quite believe what she saw.

"You still have it." she whispered, awestruck, and slowly lifted her heavy chocolate brown eyes to look into her former lover's red-rimmed, ocean blues. "Why?" she asked, not letting go of JJ's wrist.

"Because I never stopped loving you. I took you for granted and I lost you. I wanted something to remind me of all the beautiful moments we had. Honestly, most were and still are the best moments of my life. And I think I never thanked you for that. So, thank you." She took a shaky breath. "I know it's wishful thinking that maybe you'll forgive me one day, but I'll be hoping nonetheless." With that, she hung her head and closed her eyes, ready for the rejection she knew was coming.

The dark-haired woman watched the woman in front of her intently. She had broken her heart, but she loved her. She knew she could never love another woman the way she loved the blonde. It should have been hard to decide what she would tell her, but not after she had seen the necklace. Adding the effect of the young woman's expression and the little speech, it was too much for her to take. She slowly reached forward with her right hand and tilted JJ's chin upwards so she could look her in the eyes.

"Hey, look at me. It's not wishful thinking. I forgive you. Do you hear me? I. Forgive. You. Right here, right now."

The blonde's face lit up and she broke into a huge smile. She wanted to make sure that Emily wasn't just kidding. "You mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it, Jennifer. That doesn't mean that it won't hurt for a while, but I'm willing to give us another chance. I have one condition, though."

"Anything!"

Emily let go of JJ's wrist and took the necklace out of her hand. She opened it and re-clasped it around the smaller woman's neck. "Never take it off again."

"Easiest promise of my life." JJ answered and leaned in to capture soft lips in a gentle kiss.


End file.
